


the caged bird still sings

by rizythewriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, the role of music in the SnK world, the ships are more implied than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizythewriter/pseuds/rizythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is well and truly exhausted.</p>
<p>Set in the twenty hours between the meeting post-Annie’s capture and their departure from Stohess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the caged bird still sings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cruco.

Levi is well and truly exhausted.

His leg throbs, he has a raging migraine not at all helped by Hanji babbling for the past hour, and he feels like he hasn’t slept in a week. The rage that had coursed through him at the way Erwin’s decisions had been so condescendingly questioned had dried up and left him feeling hollow. He needs a bed, or any flat surface really, but first and foremost he needs a shower.

The inner walls have running hot water, which disgusts him for the fact that they have hoarded this technology for themselves. The hour is beyond unreasonable and he had figured the men’s showers would likely be empty. This expectation falls apart as he rounds the corner and finds one of the younger soldiers leaning against the wall next to the door, head tilted back, eyes closed.

"Kirschtein?"

The boy says nothing, just snaps into a salute and flushes a deep pink before turning tail and nearly running into a wall. He had appeared nearly asleep, Levi couldn’t imagine what-

He hears it.

It is a voice, soft and melodic and definitely coming from the men’s showers.

For some reason, his steps slow and halt right outside the door. The voice is high, almost feminine in the way it floats in the air. He doesn’t recognize the tune, or the words- they don’t even sound German-

He cracks the door slowly, and the singing does not stop.

The words are definitely not German, but the way they are sung is so pure and loving that the song speaks to him anyway. Levi hasn’t heard anything like this in… years, really. Humanity doesn’t have many reasons to sing. If anything, it’s a sign of childishness to care about music. Mothers stop singing lullabies as soon as their brats can face the night alone. There’s something akin to peace and strength in these notes in this godforsaken place, though, that gently rebuffs all of his own opinions of singing. He steps inside noiselessly.

The only occupant of the room is facing away from him, blond hair plastered to his skull and hands folded over the nape of his neck. His tone is free and open, but his posture… Levi drops his eyes and begins to strip. He doubts Armin realizes the stance he is mirroring. The boy continues his song, oblivious, until Levi turns on another pipe.

The note he is holding dies in his throat. For some unplaceable reason, Levi is irritated.

There is silence for several minutes until Levi is perplexed to find himself saying, “I didn’t understand the words.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the blond freeze, but his response is level. “There used to be other languages. I.. There were a few writings in a book I had.” A pause. “Poems, I think.”

He acknowledges with a hum and returns his attention to scrubbing himself clean.

The young soldier is at the door, dried off and dressed, before Levi speaks. “Arlert.”

"Yes, sir." Not an ounce of hesitation. Not an ounce of embarrassment, either. Simple, straightforward, respectful.

"You have a good voice."

He hasn’t faced him, so he can’t see Armin’s reaction. He doesn’t know what the boy’s face looks like, how he responds to the praise. Levi keeps his eyes on the faucet handle he has just turned, feeling the last drops of water on his head. He really needs some shuteye.

"Thank you, sir."

When he turns to the door, Armin is gone.

He catches himself humming as he falls asleep that night.


End file.
